candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 200
| moves = | target = 10,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 4 | spaces = 66 | previous = 199 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 201 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 10,000 | moves = 35 }} For being the 200th level, Sweet Surprise was created as a celebration for such a milestone. It is also the first level to be an episode finale on a multiple of 100. The only other level is the much harder level 500, interestingly also an ingredient level. Difficulty *It can be hard to deal with the four-layer icing and the chocolate spawners, as the only way to destroy the icing on the left-hand side of the board is by using horizontal striped candies or its combinations. Additionally the player only has 35 moves to deal with six four-layered icing. *The empty sachets on the right hand side of the board might make less room for the candies if not treated quickly. If you do not remove them, you could run out of moves. *There are only four colours, though, significantly easing the creation of striped candies. *Also the player is given 11 striped candies at the start wrapped in marmalade, blowing up at best three layers of icing if they are not activated at the wrong time. *A striped candy is given in each row. *The ingredient is worth 10,000 points,1 ingredient × 10,000 points per ingredient = 10,000 points which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Get rid of the top one-layered icing first to make room for the candies to fall through. *Make horizontal striped candies and activate them. Free the marmalade-covered striped candies first, but don't forget that they only destroy one layer. Put emphasis on the top rows since they are the trickiest. *Striped candies work best in this level. Don't make other special candies (colour bombs or wrapped candies) unless you can combine them with striped candies. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Trivia *Many people had once thought this was that last level in Candy Crush Saga. *Before it came out, people thought this level would be very hard. Instead, it ended up being quite easy. *This is the first milestone to contain four colours on the board. Celebrating the Milestone King saw this level as a milestone level, as did most of the players at the time when the level was released. This milestone level was celebrated through the episode Sweet Surprise, which contains levels 201 - 215. The episode's backdrop is a huge cake with the number 200 hanging above it. At the end of the episode after the player completes level 215, all the characters from the episodes up to this episode (except Mr. Yeti) appear at a giant party during the cutscene. Even the malicious Bubblegum Troll shows up at the party. Walkthroughs Gallery Level 200 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 200 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Ingredients levels Category:Caramel Cove levels Category:Episode finales Category:Major milestones Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with four candy colours Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with one-layered icing Category:Levels with four-layered icing Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Easy levels